A desperate cry for help
by candysweets
Summary: MAGOR plot twist! it's about a lonley teenage girl whos brought to the Wonka factory as a result of fate, but what she finds there is something beyond her wildnest emagination.. Catcf slash Narnia crossover! please be nice and atleast give it a chance
1. help

"A Desperate cry for help" by canysweets

Disclaimer. I do not own any of the noticeable characters...so please dont hurt me this is my first fanfic!

Chapter one. Lost.

Angie stomped out the door slamming it behind her with a loud THUD!

"Fine but I won't be for you when you come crawling back!" a loud harsh voice of a man could be heard yelling furiously from a high window.

She said nothing back as if she hadn't even heard it, but instead silently sobbed while taking off running as fast as she could down one of the cold lonely streets of London which seemed all the more lonely and cold on this particular evening.

She ran franticly pushing her way through the crowd not paying the least amount of attention to anybody who would make a remark instead she fled as far away from them as possibly continually pushing her way throw the massive crowd of people.

She continued on running as fast as she possibly could until...

WHAM!

She rammed right into a passing strangers chest, and surprisingly this didn't seem to bother whoever this person was at all, she immediately looked up to see who she had just crashed into, staggering to catch her balance, she looked and saw a shaggy looking 19 year old guy he wore old worn out geans with holes up and down them and a torn top which resembled a scull head.

She was just about to apologize for knocking into him when she noticed the look he was now giving her it wasn't a look of surprise or shock from being rammed into it was a look of mischief a look as if he wanted something from her…….._what could he want?_ Why was he staring at her so intently? Did he really want something from her and if so what? Fear immediately struck her when she thought of what she might have gotten herself into she had heard stories all the time on TV about this kind of thing happen to many people all the time that always ended up scarred or worse even dead.

Avoiding looking him in the eye she finally uttered the words, "ahhh…..ahhh…..I-I'm sorry….I-I didn't m-mean it" she chocked on her words as she was trying to find something to say that would satisfy him so she could get out of their as fast as possible she new the moment she finally looking into his eyes, this wasn't a good situation for her to be in.

He stared at her intently for a moment then spoke:

"It's ok its cool"

The tone of his voice was deep yet somewhat friendly but their was something about it that struck fear some ware deep within her heart, as she continued to return his stare with much fear in her eyes.

"Ok by" she was trying her best to end the conversation as quickly as possible. She suddenly found herself wanting to get as far away from him as possible, this encounter was scaring her as he was a guy and she was a girl out on her own and she new guys looked for girls that were out 'alone'.

But the second she turned to leave she felt something grab her arm harshly jerking her back. She looked immediately looked to see who it was that had nearly broken her arm.

Turning around she saw she shaggy looking guy clutching onto her arm and from this moment on she new she had already gotten herself in great danger.

"Wait! Don't move" it was the same voice she had heard earlier only it had changed juristically to a more frightening angry tone a more 'stay or something really bad is going to happen' type of tone.

This struck Angie with enough fear to stop her constant struggle to get free, now she stood their motionless too frightened to do anything in her power to get away.

The shaggy looking stranger looked at her strait in the eye forcing her to do the same with him.

"Look you're going to go to my place and then were going to have a real good time understand?" the stranger gritted his teeth giving her a look of such force and anger.

This comment and the way it was spoken left Angie trembling in fear for who knows what he would have in plan for her after he got her to come with him would he kill her? Would he rape her? What would he do to her? What type of horrors awaited her? But before she could say anything back she heard him utter the words:

"Now we can either do this the _easy_ way or the _hard_ way"

Tears were now streaming down her face unstoppable as she had no idea what do? How to try to escape?

She finally came to the conclusion, if she simply let him do whatever he pleased with her without putting up a fight she would most likely end up dead. But if despite her fear she did whatever she could to try and get someone's attention just long enough for them to realize what was happening so they could at least send for help, then she might just come out of this thing alive hopefully unscarred.

She screamed as loud as she could while trying anything in everything in her power to get away from his tight grip which only got tighter as she struggled to get free.

"HELP ME! PLEASE SOMEBODY ANYBODY HELP ME! HES TRYING TO KIDNAP ME! HELP ME ANYBODY PLEASE HELP!"

But despite her desperate cries for help no one seemed to hear anything she was saying or doing no one seemed to care they just walked right on by as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. If she didn't escape on her own soon it would be too late……….

Angie couldn't stand being in his tight grasp any longer she decided she would make one more daring move to escape

"So I guess you choose the hard way that can be-"

But before the kidnapper could finish his sentence she jabbed him hard in the gut causing him to bend over in pain releasing his tight grasp just enough so she could break away.

and as soon as she broke free she took of running as fast as she could, although she barely had enough time to run away before she heard footsteps from behind her chasing her madly, in this moment she new she was running for her life and no matter what she couldn't stop running or it could be the end of her life.

She had no time to think things over she only new that somehow she had to try something quick to lose him. She franticly ran up and down random streets trying hard to get him confused enough to ware he would eventually give up the chase and let her be.

Sure enough after about 10 minutes of doing this she eventually managed to lose him at least enough to ware she was a long distance away from him long enough to make it a lot easier to lose him completely.

She had almost lost him when she barely noticed running right into a long thin ice patch and as one could guess the ice was vary slippery and extremely hard for her to keep her balance she could already feel herself beginning to fall when……

WHAM!

One mistake in her footing resolved in a twisted ankle as her ankle had gave out from the pain leaving her now struggling to get up off the cold icy ground she had fallen on.

She new by now the creep who had been trying to kidnap her wasn't far behind and their was no way she could out run him now not with a hurt ankle but none the less she struggled to get away despite the odds against her.

But as she struggled to stay on her feet using the wall beside her for support, she soon felt herself starting to lose her footing once more as her ankle couldn't take the pressure she was now putting on it, but right before she could hit the ground she felt small arms rap around her waist trying their best to prevent her from falling to the ground once more.

Regardless of all the confusion and fear she was struggling with, she grabbed onto the figure which had caught her trying her best to regain at least enough balance to stand.

Once she accomplished this

She looked over at the figure to see who had broken her fall, a look of fear and desperation was written all over for she wasn't sure yet if this person would bring more heart ach or kindness?

As soon as she looked she immediately saw a small friendly boy standing right in front of her looking right at her giving a warm smile.

"Are you okay? I saw you being chased" the voice was one of a male Childs maybe around the age of 12. It was gentle and young, and the moment Angie figured out this was a child she would be dealing with she felt all the fear she had built up concerning this person disappear instantly.

But once she realized that creepy guy who she guessed as a kidnapper could possibly reappear out of no ware right in front of them, shot a feeling of great fear in her heart as she not only feared for herself but for the young boy as well.

She looked right at him while saying:

"Look we need to get out of hear ok?" her voice was shaky as she was trying hard to fight back tears which were a result of feeling desperation, terror, and depression all at once.

The boy looked back at her now grinning mischievously for he felt this was a chance to help some one in need.

"Come on follow me!"

He left Angie with no chance to retaliate before he grabbed her arm using just enough force to get her to follow him giving her his shoulder for support while he practically dragged her down the street in excitement; she had found him to be vary strong in spite of his size.

"But wait! Who are you? And Ware are you taking me?" she exclaimed while giving him a look of confusion all kinds of questions were now racing through her head.

He didn't glance to look back at her before uttering:

"My name is Charlie Bucket, and I'm taking you some ware safe I'll explain the rest later!" he exclaimed answering her quickly while rushing her off to some ware she could only guess.

* * *

Kay well I finally rote chapter one of my first fanfic I really hope everyone liked it (as I'm really nervous about if people will like this or not) please read and review I really want to know if any of you liked it so far I'm currently working on chapter two hopefully it'll be up soon (seeing to it I don't get writers block….lol) 


	2. the meeting

Wow……I'm SO sorry this update took so long I was having trouble coming up with ideas and time I really hope none of you are mad or disappointed…..to my all of my reviewers **drazzles, Smeagols girl, sherrrrry, and animeotakufreak **(and to everyone who didn't review but told me what you thought of the story so far) THINK YOU SO MUCH! You are truly the reason why I'm continuing!

Oh! And PLEASE continue to tell me how you like the story I really need to know how I'm doing….Kay well I REALLY hope everyone enjoys this chapter…..

**Disclaimer**. I do not own any of the noticeable characters just so everyone's clear on that.

On with the story!

Angie looked up at Charlie as mixed thoughts and emotions were rapidly racing through her head as she found herself sitting on the edge of the Buckets soft chocolate brown couch trying to take in everything Charlie was trying to explain about everything that had happened to her about how he had brought her to the factory to try and help her and stuff in that manner. She found it difficult to keep her attention focused on what was being said when her thoughts were being painfully consumed with the past events.

in her mind it was as if one moment she was in a horror movie ware she was the helpless teenager who was at one moment being chased by the creepy guy who probably wanted to torcher then kill her then the next moment rescued by a friendly little boy who took her away to his home right in the middle of Willy wonka's amazing chocolate factories beautiful huge candy which she found to look like a fantasyland. It maid absolutely no since to her how such circumstances could juristically go from horrible to seemingly wonderful all in no more then merely hours……when on the other hand she was _extremely _grateful towards Charlie for bringing her to such a magical _safe_ place and towards his family for welcoming her to their house. She now struggled to sort out all the thoughts and feelings she had to deal with.

"Think you I….Don't know to say just….think you". Angie finally replied almost in a soft whisper as it was the only thing she found expectable to say in such a time.

"Don't worry about it, it's no problem really" Charlie gave her a warm understandable smile knowing she would tell him all the information he needed about 'ware she lived' and stuff like that later once everything had calmed down and she was able to think strait again. His mother who was standing beside him smiled warmly at the both of them.

she was vary pleased in the way her son had handled the situation and brought the needy teenager back to the factory despite what Charlie's mentor Willy wonka had to say about bringing 'outsiders' into his beloved factory due to Willy's 'people issues' as he thought they wouldn't understand the value of his factory and mess things up somehow or cause some other catastrophe similar to what happened on the tour. but in this case it was for the best to bring an 'outsider' in the factory which was why Mrs. Bucket was so pleased in what Charlie had done.

Angie tried her hardest to return a smile but only managed to force a faint one. She was still a little shaken up from the past events she had just had to endure just a little while ago.

Just a few moments later everyone in the little house except Charlie's grandparents who were currently in too deep of a slumber to notice, turned their attention towards the door as they heard a loud……

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Now I wonder who that could be" Mr. Bucket yelled in a friendly sarcastic tone briefly taking his attention off the leaky sink he was currently working on and onto the door knowing already who it was who was knocking then turned to continue on with his mission to clear up the leaky sink.

"I'll get it!" Charlie exclaimed quickly running hurriedly towards the door. He quickly opened it excitement bubbling inside of him in order to reveal none other then his kind sometimes bazaar mentor Willy Wonka who was wearing purple gloves, a velvety coat on, underneath a button up vest, black dress pants and on his head lied a funny looking top hat with a single stripe down the middle. In his right he held a vary odd looking Cain which looked like it held different types of colorful candy in the inside.

"Hello mister wonka what a nice surprise" Charlie greeted him excitedly. he could hardly wait to see Willy's expression once he met the factory's…._newest guest_.

"Oh don't be silly Charlie it's no surprise! Ha-hah! After all I am the only one besides you and your family living here in the factory-" Willy starded with a huge grin on until being unintentionally cut off by an overly excited Charlie.

"Why don't you come in Mister Wonka?" Charlie gestured with his right hand for wonka to do so.

"Oh! Heh…..Kay thinks Charlie" Willy replied a little less enthusiasm showing in his voice but yet still enough to sound cheerful. He didn't like the fact of Charlie cutting him off like that but nonetheless decided to let it slip just this once as Charlie seemed so excited that he hated to do anything to put a damper on his mood.

Willy Wonka hesitantly walked carefully while using his Cain (even though nobody really new why he used it at his age) in the crooked but nice looking house painted all kinds of shades of chocolate which Willy found to his likening as he loved adding color to plain usually boring looking areas.

He was soon greeted by Mrs. Bucket who gave him a warm smile "why hello Mr. Wonka how are you today?"

Willy quickly whipped around turning to himself to face her

"Huh?"

Wonka like so many times before hadn't really been paying any attention to her or his surroundings which maid Angie's new presence in the factory/house completely unknown to him for if he had noticed he would have said something about the matter by now.

"I said how you are today?" Mrs. Bucket repeated.

"Oh! Yea heh... sorry" Willy started nervously as he was feeling a little embarrassed due to the lack of attention he had showed to her not even a minute ago.

"Ahhh….yea I'm good I guess"

She only smiled knowingly at his comment then turned to tend to her house work knowing Charlie would bring it to her attention if he needed anything.

"Umm…Mister Wonka theirs somebody I would really like you to meet"

Charlie said turning to Willy with excitement bursting out every time he would speak he could hardly bare the wait of the 'meeting' as the commotion at the door immediately caught Angie's attention. She quickly jumped up from her sitting place and limped due to her hurt ankle over to ware Charlie and Willy were standing by the door.

Charlie's excited smile only widened as Angie stood beside him holding a vary forced smile. she had no clue how to think of Willy who's expression rapidly changed to one of cheerfulness to one of shock and confusion as he quickly put on a fake smile as a cover up for his feelings.

"Why h-hello h-how do you do?" Willy finally said stuttering due to the nervousness and fear he felt of meeting new people.

"Good"

Angie still held her forced smile finding it hard to do as she felt like frowning on the inside due to painful thoughts and feelings inside of her.

"Well good" right after his statement Willy turned to Charlie and gently pulled him aside "we'll be just a sec Kay?" he turned to face Angie again who nodded solemnly then back to Charlie cupping his hand around Charlie's hear so no one except Charlie of course would be able to hear what he was about to say.

"Charlie you can't just walk right up and invite just anybody into my factory" he whispered quietly into Charlie's ear while darting his eyes around his surroundings in order to make sure no one was trying to listen in and as much as he could tell it didn't look like anyone was.

"Mister Wonka I didn't invite her she needed help no one else would help her" Charlie whispered back sincerely cupping his hand around wonka's ear for the same purposes.

"We have to help her Mr. Wonka no one else will"

"Oh come now Charlie their must have been some one that could have….."

Willy stopped as soon as he saw the pleading look on Charlie's face he carried his glance over to Angie suddenly feeling his heart soften a little. He hesitantly reasoned with the idea of maybe if he could at least _try_ to help this girl it would make Charlie a little more content. After a brief moment of silence he finally maid his decision like many other times before letting his conscience get the better of him. "I-I s-suppose we c-can a-at least _try_ to h-help her"

"Think you Mr. Wonka" his response left Charlie pleasantly surprised as he new last year this kind of thing would probably be unknown to wonka.

"Kay now lets at least get her to the medical center to ya know make sure she's okay alright?" Willy grasped his Cain tightly with gloved hands shifting nervously.

he shot another quick glance towards Angie who currently appeared to be leaning against the wall sadly staring a hole in the floor as if it had all the answers to her problems holding an expression of utter suspense and sadness as she finally got a chance to reflect on everything that had happened that day getting a pretty _clear_ realization on what had all went on previously.

He then looked around seeing all the other Buckets were still carrying on with their daily business as if nothing out of the ordinary were happening.

It was then when Charlie decided to speak breaking the uneasy silence which had fallen right after Willy had finished his last sentence.

"Sounds good to me Mr. Wonka" at the end giving him a look which meant he was mentally asking Willy to now go over and tell Angie the good news.

Wonka snapped his attention back on Charlie's face giving him a dreadful face nevertheless reluctantly walked using his Cain with every step he took over to Angie who still held her gaze intently focused on the wooden floor as if she were expecting it to miraculously help her somehow. Charlie decided not to follow right away but instead watch in curiosity ofhow 'the amazing Chocolatier' was going to handle this.

"h-hi!" Willy exclaimed with one hand on his Cain as he took his last step towards her which was only a half a foot away.

Angie looked up immediately snapping her attention off the disappointing floor and onto wonka giving him a faint smile "hey h-how are you?"

"Oh I'm quit alright! But I noticed you're a-ankle and it looks like it hurts"

Willy forced a smile as he lightly gestured to the ankle she was putting the least amount of much presser on with his Cain.

"Yea but it'll be okay I guess" she replied quietly briefly glancing up at him before continuing to stare blankly at the floor.

"Yea well...what do you think about going to get that taken care of huh?"

"Well I guess but _only _if you're sure you don't mind?" she looked up at him hesitantly wanting to be absolutely _sure_ he didn't mind.

"Oh poppycock can't have you walking around with a hurt ankle now can we?"

Angie nodded solemnly "think you….really I-"

"It's no problem! I already told you were more then happy to help" Charlie finally chimed in as it was only then when Willy realized he was now standing right beside him.

"Yea Kay now that, that's s-settled no more dillying or dallying theirs still much to do today and time is much too precious to waist" Willy held his fake grin while glancing briefly down at Angie.

"Okay I'll just tell mom ware we'll be going so she's not worried" Charlie replied walking over to Mrs. Bucket who was currently busily washing wishes. "Hey mom me and Mr. Wonka are taking Angie to the medical center okay?"

"Okay Charlie but do be back by dinner I don't want another episode of what happened last time okay?" Ms. Bucket had remembered the last time when Charlie had told her he would be back for dinner and ended up returning around one o clock A.M. due to one of his and wonka's experiments gone wrong. she maid it a note to make sure that _wouldn't_ happen again.

"Yes mom it won't happen again I promise"

"Okay dear make sure it doesn't"

"Okay Mr. Wonka were ready" Charlie said turning to face Willy giving him a wide eager grin.

"Kay" Willy answered fiddling nervously with his Cain.

and with that Charlie and Angie followed him out the front door into the candy meadow making their way to their destination which was none other then 'the great glass elevator' as it was the quickest most efficient way of getting any ware one wanting to go in the factory and as soon as they were all in the elevator a button was pressed and off they went in a flash whizzing towards the medical center.


	3. no going back

Wow…..I'm really sorry for the slowness of the story……I didn't have access to a computer for the longest time….hopefully future chapters won't be as slow although I'm terribly sorry if for some reason they are…..

To all of my reviewing….thank you SO much you've really helped me with the inspiration I needed to be able to continue the story please continue to review….I just really need to know how I'm doing….thanks everyone I really hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 3**: no going back

**Disclaimer**. I don't own anything…noticeable

(When reading this fic, please ignore any possible spelling/grammar mistakes)

After the elevator had reached its destination Willy led Charlie and Angie down a long entry leading to an immense door reading 'medical center' it opened on it's own reveling little tiny men in Wight suits who Willy briefly informed were the medicoompa loompa's, they led her to a black examination table having her sit down on top of it.

"Don't worry my oompa loompa's are specially taught to handle several medical issues" Willy said giving the alarmed girl sitting on the exam table a reassuring yet uneasy smile.

Angie carried her current worried gaze off the floor and onto wonka's pale face "I-I've never seen or heard of oompa loompa's before their so….cute" she said with a smile observing various oompa loompa's around her tend to unknown jobs in the medic room.

"I thought you'd like them," Charlie said with a bright smile shifting his weight, momentarily putting a hand on the exam table while standing next to Willy.

"I'm so delighted you find my spectacular oompa loompa's to your liking Angie" Willy stated fiddling nervously with his Cain briefly glancing down at her when something else suddenly caught his attention "oh look!" he gestured excitedly to an oompa loompa walking up wearing medical clothing with a stethoscope hanging around it's nick.

"This little guy will make sure all your medical needs get met if for some random reason you just happened to have any cuts, scraps, bruises, sprains, or anything! Just watch I promise it'll be painless"

Angie said nothing in return but instead listened intently to anything and everything Willy had to say,while the little oompa dressed in medical clothing began to do various things to take care of her physical wounds she had received when encountering that frightful man trying to kidnap her, she was vary blessed Charlie had been their when he was or that may have been the end of Angie's young life.

When the oompa loompa was finished tending to Angie's wounds he informed wonka and his young heir Charlie, her energies were only miner.

she had a vary miner sprain in her ankle which would easily heal in a few days and a few scratches here and their which the oompa loompas put medication on in order to keep them from getting infected other then that Angie was as healthy as ever.

Charlie smiled sincerely turning his gaze from Willy to Angie who had jumped off the exam table presently standing next to him "so ware do you live Angie?"

The two waiting patiently for the 15 year old to answer.

ware as Angie felt her heart stop after Charlie had asked her this seemingly simple question for little did Charlie nor Willy know she had been dreading this question from the moment she first stepped foot in the factory gates. truth be told she didn't want anyone to ever even know she _had_ a home for if they new they might force her to return to it……she thought to herself these people _seemed_ nice enough to understand her sticky situation…..but what if they didn't?

After a brief moment of silence she finally decided no matter the risk she could not bring herself to lie to the kind people who were patiently, awaiting her respond it wouldn't be right not after the much needed kindness they had shown to her.

"Umm….well" she finally began paces nervously desperately trying to find the right words to say to cause them to understand her circumstances "I…..d-don't r-really…"

"Have a home?" completed Willy trying to help her in finishing her sentence.

"….well n-not exactly" she darted her eyes nervously around the room desperately searching for an easier way to explain things to them.

She nervously stepped back a little as a natural reaction she had picked up some ware along her way in life whenever some one was asking her a question she either couldn't answer well enough or had a hard time answering.

"What do you mean not exactly?" asked wonka sympathetically. Taking a_ small_ step towards her as Charlie did the same a fretful expression playing on both their faces.

Angie took a deep breath taking one more step backwards. this was it she had ran through the whole thing in her mind she would simply explain her situation to them and hopefully they would understand if not…..well she just had to try it was the only thing she could do without lying to them….

She sighed heavily bringing her gaze once again to the two eager people awaiting her reply. "o-okay look it's not that I don't technically _live_ in a house but it's definitely _no_ place to call home…." she said at last, turning her gaze away from them and right back onto the wall on her right already feeling tears start to form in her eyes.

Willy gave her an understanding look in response while Charlie did the same "do you want to go back?" he asked looking strait into her eyes in hopes of her answering truthfully.

Angie could feel tears she wasn't willing to let fall clouding her vision she quickly wiped them away using her sleeve before they were even able to fully form then brought her gaze back on Charlie knowing deep down inside she would once again_ have_ to answer him truthfully.

"No….." her voice was trailing off beginning to sound as if she were about to burst into tears right then and their. nevertheless she pressed them back trying not to let the shakiness in her voice show "I can't go back…..n-not now a-and n-not ever" she turned away to wipe the remaining tears that had formed out of her eyes then back to Charlie and Willy faking a joyful smile.

"Well if it's bothering you _that_ much then you certainly don't have to return if you don't wish to" Willy said sympathetically a little more relaxed this time, with his right hand on his Cain also holding a surprisingly genuine smile showing he had understood the situation a lot more then one would have expected.

Which of coarse left Charlie amazed and pleasantly surprised at how well his mentor was handling this. "No of coarse not" he kindly agreed with his mentor.

Angie stared intently at the hard metal floor beneath her "you mean it? I mean you won't tell anyone?"

"Theirs nothing to tell my dear girl" Willy replied knowingly, tossing his Cain in his right hand gesturing for them to follow him. "Now shall we? Theirs still so much do before the day is finished ya know"

"Like….what kind of things?" she asked innocently looking up at him an expression of curiosity/confusion pasted across her face.

Willy stopped and glanced down at her grinning madly "you'll see"

Without any more questions, the young girl and the heir obeyed wonka willingly by following as he led them out of the medical center and down a long hallway leading to the glass elevator.

Angie glanced over at Charlie while walking in-between him and Willy Wonka "ware is he leading us?" she asked quietly.

"That my dear you're just going to have to wait and find out" said Willy before Charlie even had a chance to answer, all the while strutting down the long hallway with a somewhat sinister grin plastered across his whole face.

Charlie noticed Angie seemed to respond to this with a somewhat confused but accepting expression on.

"One thing you should know about Willy Wonka is that most times he can be _vary_ mysterious," he said humorously ending his statement with a small chuckle.

"Mystery's cool" she replied with a small smile bringing her gaze over from Charlie to Willy.

"That's good to know because this whole factory is one giant mystery" Willy chimed in holding his famous sinister grin glancing down at Angie who was looking up at him a somewhat mischievous expression playing on her face "what do you mean?" she asked suddenly finding herself much more curious then she intended to be.

"All in good time my dear" Right after finishing his statement Willy stopped abruptly as the three reached the great glass elevator Willy pressed a small button allowing the doors to open while all three walked in. then another one was pressed and off they went the elevator zooming into a random direction. At this point only Willy Wonka new ware the elevator was going. It remained a mystery to both Charlie and Angie who except for feeling curious didn't seem to mind one bit.

The elevator finally came to a halt abruptly leaving Angie who wasn't used to the sudden jerks of the elevator completely startled. she yelped and clutched onto Willy's arm absentmindedly as a nervous reaction to the sudden jolt of the elevator.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-"Angie began nervously letting go of his arm immediately after realizing what she had done.

"Oh don't you worry about it my dear girl it happens all the time" Willy said understandingly as he gave Charlie a mischievous glare remembering many times Charlie had done the same thing in his early days of living in the factory when he wasn't used to all the elevators sudden quick turns and jolts either.

"Mr. Wonka ware are we going?" asked Charlie hiding vary well how quickly he wished to change the subject.

Willy let out a small laugh "Why you're just have to wait and see Charlie, along with are little friend here it's an awful lot more fun that way ya know"

"I suppose so" Charlie gave Willy an uncertain look while both he and Angie followed Willy down the long hallway with red velvety edible carpet for flooring.

Angie found this to be vaguely familiar as she remembered Charlie bringing her into a hallway exactly like this one, when first welcoming her to the factory.

Charlie looked over at Wonka a somewhat hastily, expression creeping its way across his face as he struggled to keep up with wonka's fast pace "ahh….Mr. wonka?"

Willy turned his attention off whatever it were focused on at the moment and onto Charlie "yes Charlie?"

"Well…I really _hate_ to do this to you but….."

"But what Charlie?"

"I told my mom I would be home before five o clock…and I was hoping maybe-"

Willy pulled a golden pocket watch out of his coat pocket and seeing it read '4:45 P.M.'

"Well then you better get going if you don't want to be late," he answered placing his watch in its usual place in his jacket Pocket and continued to strut down the exceedingly long hallway as the two followers found it somewhat difficult but kept up all the same with his fast pace.

"But What about Angie?" Charlie new all to well how much his mentor utterly _hated being_ stuck with new people by himself and hated to force him into situations such as this if not absolutely necessary.

"Oh don't you worry about a thing I'll take care of her go on now wouldn't want your family getting worried" Willy stopped and gestured hurriedly for Charlie to do so.

"Okay Mr. Wonka if you're sure" Charlie new when it came to Willy it was best not to argue with him no matter how unreasonable or confusing it seemed. for he also new Willy Wonka was not some one who would let himself be read like a book.

"I'm sure Charlie, now go on scoot!" and with that Willy continued to lead Angie who didn't really know how to respond to the previous conversation down the passageway as Charlie turned saying a quick "good-bye I'll be back soon!" to Angie and ran off the opposite direction.

Leaving him amazed at how well Willy seemed to be warming up to Angie, as now knowing wonka for a year it was pretty obvious for Charlie to see she were no longer categorized as 'a potential danger' in wonka's mind she were now only a 'friendly stranger' to him…..which was better then being known as a 'potential danger'.

With this thought, still rolling around in his head he ran back into the elevator and headed off towards the candy meadow ware his house was located, planning to go strait back to Angie and Wonka after informing his family on what was going on surely they would understand and let him go back or…..so he thought.


	4. chapter 4

A huge thank you goes to all of my reviewers! I couldn't have had the confidence to continue without you! Please continue to review as I've said before I really need to know how I'm doing…..Kay well on with the story! (I hope all of you enjoy this chapter as well as future ones to come)

**Disclaimer. **I don't own anything noticeable so no one hurt me!

**Chapter 3**. Shown kindness

Angie was rummaging through her thoughts as Willy Wonka silently led her down numerous halls this time friendlier looking ones. The walls surrounding them were painted a variety of light colors but not too light just light enough to give the atmosphere a more comforting feel. The floor was once again edible carpet the color turning from velvety red to a striking sapphire blue. Angie found this vary much to her liking as her favorite color just so happened to a sapphire blue.

She continued to follow close behind Willy as he trotted down the various halls with a smile on now humming his welcome song breaking the unwelcome silence that had fallen right after Charlie had left breaking Angie right out of thought. she glanced over at Willy who was nervously playing with his Cain whilst he hummed.

"Ummm……Mr. Wonka?" Angie finally said gaining enough courage to try to start a conversation.

Willy stopped humming and briefly glanced back at her twirling his Cain for his own amusement "yes little girl?"

Angie took a deep breath "well, Mr. wonka-"

"Oh, heh please call me Willy"

"Sorry, Willy" Angie fiddled around with the beautiful heart shaped locket hanging around her neck as she had developed a habit of doing so whenever she felt nervous or uncomfortable about anything in particular.

"No need to be you had no way of knowing" Willy shrugged holding a somewhat uneasy grin using his Cain to briefly gesture.

Angie smiled briefly at this while walking faster so she could get a better glimpse of the man she was talking to "what was that song you were humming to?" she asked a little anxiously trying her hardest to continue the conversation.

"Don't you know?" Willy asked kindly showing a huge amount of concern in his tone of voice.

"Well I'm sorry no I don't really…."

"No worries perhaps I should explain?" Willy began, slowing his pace a little allowing Angie to catch up with him. "That song is called Willy Wonka's welcome song I asked a song righting oompa loompa to write it for me….there excellent writer's ya know…."

"A song righting oompa loompa?"

"Oh, Yea! My oompa loompas are absolutely wonderful at cheering some one up if their in a terribly horrible or depressed mood with their beautiful music!" Willy shook his head rapidly up and down to demonstrate while letting slip through his lips a small oddly sounding high-pitched giggle as a result of the fear he always felt when trying to continue an interesting conversation.

Angie smiled slightly finally catching up with Willy "okay I'll remember that" she answered quietly still showing a hint of uneasiness to her tone of voice.

"Kay" Willy slowed his pace allowing Angie to walk beside him.

There was a moment of silence as the two walked alongside each other. Willy holding a mysterious grin while Angie sighed staring blankly down at the carpet she could tell depression was trying it's hardest to consume her once again as the silence brought most unwelcome thoughts of the past and other unpleasant things race back into her mind just like they had been haunting her for years.

Willy caught on the moment he glanced down at Angie. depression seemed to be written all over her face and it was obvious for him to notice the small tear slowly rolling down her cheek, she had failed to hold in. he softly gave her a reassuring smile as a feeling of sympathy rushed throughout his entire body.

"I think maybe a visit to the 'milk of human kindness' room will do you a whole world of good, Angie" he said in his usual high-pitched tone desperately hoping that maybe a trip to the 'the of human kindness room' would brighten Angie's mood.

Angie snapped her attention off her thoughts and onto Willy's statement, only partly understanding what was being said "what? Oh, sorry I was just… what is milk of human kindness?" she quickly wiped away the tears that had managed to make their way half way down her cheek replacing them with a fake smile. Merely putting on another little act to make it appear as if their were nothing wrong so people wouldn't dig into her personal life without her permission….she had learned this early on in life from hurtful experiences.

"Well now if I told you it would be completely ruining the surprise! And we don't want that now do we little girl?" Willy answered cheerfully.

"No….I guess not" she answered simply, adding a barely noticeable hint of sadness to her tone of voice (which she kicked herself mentally for) as she and Willy neared the end of one passageway leading the way to another.

* * *

Charlie hastily swung open the small door of his crooked little house and ran right past his sleeping grandparents and strait into the kitchen, ware his mom was busy bustling around the house getting everything ready for dinner. The new income from Mr. Bucket's new high paying job maid it possible for them to have a big enough filling feast for every meal of the day. 

"Mom?" Charlie huffed trying to catch his breath from all the running, he was previously doing.

Mr. Bucket slowly turned from the sink to face her son throwing a dirty dishrag in the sink filled with hot water she was using previously to wash the huge amount of dishes that only seemed to pile up even higher Most of them being clean by now though.

"Yes Charlie?"

"I know you told me to be back around 5:00-"

Mrs. Bucket briefly glanced up at the clock hanging above the stove seeing it read 4:45 P.M. "it looks like you're a bit early Charlie" she then turned to continue what was left of the small pile of dishes.

Charlie could tell by the tone of his mothers voice she was obviously vary pleased in him being so early for it was getting to be quit a rare occasion with all the work to be done on the factory and new candy's it was a miracle Charlie had any free time to do anything.

Mrs. Bucket turned once more to face her son putting her work on hold for a moment noticing something was wrong with the picture of _only_ Charlie showing up "wares Willy and Angie? They'll be missing dinner if they don't get here soon…"

"Well actually mom Mr. Wonka told me he would take care of Angie…."

This left Mrs. Bucket in somewhat of an astonishment "really? He must be warming up to your little friend then?"

Charlie nodded with a small grin.

"Will they be back in time for dinner?"

"I'm not sure…..but I thought maybe I could help Mr. Wonka somehow…he usually hates being stuck with new people and I thought it would help if I were their also…." His smile faltered a bit.

His mother put a hand up to her chin an expression of somewhat deep concentration playing on her face as she pondered weather to let Charlie possibly miss out on dinner or not. "hmmm…….well, that is nice of you Charlie but I'm sure Willy is perfectly capable of taking care of Angie……he seems to be taking to her just fine you shouldn't worry yourself too much about it" she finally answered sounding more like she were thinking aloud instead of talking to her son.

"Yes but mom this is Mr. Wonka were talking about" Charlie said playfully letting out a small giggle.

His mother laughed at this while slightly shaking her head at his comment "yes that may be true but if he offered to take care of her that's got to be a good sign that he's warmed up to her besides it'll due him some good to…interact with some one other then us"

"I suppose so mom but I promised Angie I'd be back soon…."

"oh, I'm sure she'll understand Charlie….." she sighed her voice saddening a bit "your farther won't be home until late again I'm afraid…and I was hoping at least you'd be here to join me and your grandparents for dinner, besides theirs no telling ware Willy took Angie in this enormous place how would you ever find them?"

It was only in this moment when Charlie realized Willy hadn't even bothered to tell him ware he had taken Angie. How _would_ it be possible for him to find them now? Even living in the factory for a year now Charlie still hadn't gotten a clue ware half the rooms in the factory were or _what_ they were used for. As usual his mother was right their were absolutely no way he would be able to find Willy and Angie even if he tried he would just have to wait until Willy decided to show up with both his and Charlie's new found friend.

"I don't know I forgot to ask Mr. Wonka ware they would be?" he answered hesitatingly still running through the whole thing in his mind "what if they don't show up in time for dinner? or what if their not back at all" Charlie's mind was racing fast as he thought more on the subject, he began to wonder if he would even see his mentor and friend by the end of the night…..

Mrs. Bucket ran a hand through her son's hair affectionately setting down the broom she had previously picked up earlier absentmindedly "don't worry yourself so much Charlie I'm sure they'll show up sooner or later….but right now it's time to get ready for dinner alright?"

He sighed "Alright mom" and was soon rewarded with a peck on the cheek from his mother before rushing off to do as he was instructed to all the while still pondering in his mind ware Willy would want to take Angie, So maybe he could get a better idea of ware his mentor and new teenage friend were in this humongous factory.

* * *

The two came upon a huge iron door in the shape of a circle the color being a light baby blue the atmosphere around it raging from light colors to bright and slightly bazaar ones. 

"Is this it? The milk of human kindness room?" asked Angie trying with failed attempts to shake off the depression that was still lingering behind in the back of her mind as she and Willy neared the end of the passageway ware the iron door stood.

"What? of coarse it is" Willy answered in his usual pleasant tone pulling out a huge key ring filled with hundreds of keys hanging off it not even taking a minute to find the one he was looking for "ah, here it is! Watch this…." Angie did as told as Wonka jammed the key in the small key holder activating a device that allowed the door to open up the rest of the way on its own. Then pulled the key out placing his ring of keys in their usual place in his jacket pocket all the while holding a knowing and as some would call somewhat sinister grin "how about that?"

Angie looked up at Wonka forcing herself to smile seemingly cheerfully as she played the roll of the seemingly happy teenager once more.

However, Willy Wonka wasn't in the least fooled for he himself had played the same roll several times beforehand and perfected it at that. He could see the hurt and fear playing so deeply in Angie's chocolate drown eyes. Reminding him of his own hurt and fear he had to face on his own…suddenly causing him to wonder if Angie was facing the exact same thing completely alone and defenseless. Before Willy could venture any deeper into thought he felt a light tug on his sleeve practically startling him out of thought. He breathed in deeply to try to calm his nerves. "Oh! I'm terrible sorry…." He quickly glanced over to find whom it was who was lightly tugging on his sleeve. It wasn't long before Angel interceded.

"Umm….Mr.—I mean Willy, I think one of your oompa loompa's are trying to tell you something…." She said calmly holding a nervous grin.

An uncertain almost worried expression came creeping across Wonka's entire face causing Angie to feel a little uneasy "oh, heh well I better find out what's wrong…"

Angie was left to watch in curiosity as Wonka bent down and allowed the little oompa to inform him of whatever news their was to be told…….

A few moments later, the oompa crossed his arms around his chest and bowed as Wonka did the same then straitened up back to his usual standing position and froze holding an expression of bafflement _why now?_ "O-okay, thanks…." Willy answered quietly letting the oompa know it was okay to leave now. Angie watched the little oompa run off in a random direction and disappear into one of the many doors of the factory. she could only wonder ware or what he or she (it was hard to tell seeing as all the oompa loompa's looked alike) would be doing or going…she was about to ask Wonka just that when she looked over and saw Willy seemed to be in some sort or a daze. She slowly walked over to him and gently tugged on his sleeve. Willy was staring off into no ware taking no notice to the tugging on his sleeve and Angie was beginning to wonder if Willy even recognized she was still their…nevertheless she new was she had to do something to try to snap him out of his daze…

She cautiously took a few more steps towards Wonka and nudged his right arm gently in hopes of that getting his attention "ummm…..Willy?" she asked nervously still unsure if Wonka even new she was their or not...

Much to her relief the sudden touch jerked Willy right out of his daze, "oh, I'm terrible sorry, Angie I was only…I'm sorry" he told her in a frightful slow tone. The look on his face was as if he had just seen a ghost or heard some horribly terribly disturbing news...

Angie sighed inwardly _well at least he knows I'm still here…._ "Its okay" she replied calmly staring at Willy a concerned expression playing on her face "what did he tell you?" 'He' meaning the oompa loompa.

Willy glanced down at her with saddened violet eyes "all in good time—" he forced a small smile "—but right now it's time for a little cheering up Kay?" he gestured lightly to the already open mental door leading to the main entrance of the Milk of Human Kindness room allowing Angie to walk in first. She did just that with Willy following closely behind her. Angie could tell by the tone of Willy's sad voice that something wasn't right….which only left her mind wondering in a thousand different directions as her and Willy walked through the doorway and into a small corridor at the end of it being the actual entrance door to the milk of human kindness room.

**Authors note.** I'm so sorry about the slowness' of the story…I had a bad case of writers block…………(and if this chapters horrible……I'm really really sorry! Please don't hurt me!)


	5. unexpected surprizes

A huge thank you to my continual reviewer **Julianna Envy U **you're a wonderful friend and person! I never could have had the courage to Wright this chapter if it weren't for you! xD I dedicate this chapter to you for being so wonderful! xD

After a short visit to the Milk of Human kindness room Willy decided to take Angie on a mini tour of the factory to show her some of the wonders of the factory. However, Angie could never even begin to prepare herself for what was about to happen next….

"That was amazing!" exclaimed Angie while practically prancing with glee next to Willy Wonka. (It was almost as if the milk of human kindness she drank had put her on some sort of a sugar high).

"Heh, oh, yea….it was vary amazing," answered Willy with more uncertainty in his voice then he had intended on showing. He had taken Angie to the milk of human Kindness room in high hopes of cheering her up but as soon as they got their Willy saw that the room had not only cheered her up but had also filled her with overflowing happiness. The moment she had taken a sip of the sweetest tasting chocolate milk with a hint of human kindness added it gave her the feeling you get when you haven't been treated kindly in so long and then all of the sudden some one walks up and gives you 50 dollars and tells you not to worry about it. she _had_ felt this feeling before…but unfortunately only on rare occasions…and whenever those rare occasions would occur, she would try to hold onto them for as long as possible before fate would rip everything away yet again…leaving her with the same feelings of depression, grief and loneliness all over again. For Angie had learned from past, experiences that nothing good ever lasted long….even when it appeared it would last forever….

"So, what's next?" Angie asked surprisingly cheerfully as if all the uneasiness, fear, depression, loneliness and grief she had been, feeling earlier about the whole situation had disappeared completely…or at least she would have liked to hope they had….

"Ahh…heh, well, Angie theirs something I need to tell you…." Willy's face began to fall; also turning a shade paler and his huge violet eyes became saddened again and in that moment Angie was _certain_, something was terribly wrong….

It was also in this moment when Angie remembered the little oompa loompa incident earlier and she was almost certain what Willy had to tell her was something concerning what the oompa had told him…..

"What is it?" she asked her voice beginning to sadden and her heart beginning to sink even lower as soon as she shot a glance towards Willy's paler then usual; bewildered face.

"Well, heh, you can't stay here—"

"What do you mean? I new I couldn't stay here from the beginning…." She looked at Wonka, her eyes beginning to heat ever so slightly. "But your not going to make me go back…..are you?"

Willy bit his lip, "I'm afraid it's the only choice I have Angie….if only you new how sorry I am!" and in that moment Angie saw tears in the Chocolatier's eyes and new he was sincere. "I-I don't have any choice other then to send you back home… I-if I don't the police are going to take matters in their own hands…."

"How did they find out I was here? And why are they forcing you to make me go back home?" asked Angie her voice becoming more and more unsteady then she had ever intended it to sound.

"Here…take a look at this…." Wonka pulled from the inside of his Jacket pocket some sort of paper that had been crumbled up and stuffed into his pocket. He sadly handed it over to Angie who took it a little hesitant and began reading it over…

It stated that, police had found out about Angie's (supposal) kidnapping by the help of a 19-year-old man. The man had said that he had seen a teenage girl with plain medium brown hair wearing ripped Jeans and a black hooded sweatshirt, being drug into an elevator maid of glass by who police believe to know as a 15-year-old boy kidnapper. The 19-year old also said he believed this was the work of a kidnapping as he seen the elevator fly towards the massive Wonka factory and disappear into the smoke. That was all police needed to hear before taking action and sending this notice to the factory owner stating the girl be released and taken home at once and if the owner takes no heed to this massage police would take matters fully in their own hands and force Angie out of the factory themselves.

"How can they do this…?" Angie whispered in a saddened slow tone of voice, her face turning many different shades of white. "They've turned the truth completely upside down! How could that stupid jerk do this to me! I wasn't kidnapped by Charlie I was _rescued _by him!" she said in disgust, growling as she crinkled up the paper as if it were her worst enemy.

"I-I know," said Willy (who had been hoping Angie would have taken the news lightly but after seeing her reaction he realized the situation was going to be harder then he expected..). "But _they_ say it _is_ true when in reality we know that Charlie was only trying to help you by bringing you here to my factory….why, they even have my poor Charlie pinned as being a kidnapper for wangdoodles sake when we know how _untrue_ that information is!" he maid an angry fist while clutching his cane much tighter then usual. As if, he was ready to use it as some sort of weapon.

"What am I going to do?" asked Angie suddenly in a much different tone of voice. She sounded as if she were a lost child who had gotten lost in a grocery store and was pleadingly asking anyone she could find for any sort of help they could give her.

"I can't go back home….I just can't…" she said, now almost on the verge of tears but she forced them back nonetheless taking a breath, mentally telling herself she wasn't going to let herself cry...at least not in front of others. Therefore, she replaced her sorrow with rage and folded her arms, letting her sad gaze wander off to the floor.

Willy seemed to understand as he didn't say anything in response to this but only stared sadly at the floor as if he were in deep thought of how to solve this painful problem. he was trying to hatch up a plan to get Angie to remain calm and collected until police arrived to take matters in there own hands and bring her back home (even though this wasn't what he had hoped for he new it was the only choice he had..) he was hoping everything would go smoothly and this whole situation would soon be over. However, after seeing Angie's dramatic _reaction_ to the news he felt he had no other choice but to do what he was about to do next…..

"Oh, I know!" Willy suddenly exclaimed using as much excitement as a 5 year old who is over excited to open presents on Christmas day. He took a hold of one of Angie's soft hands and excitedly led her down a surprisingly short hallway and up to an old wooden door. Although confused and overwhelmed with emotions, Angie pushed her rage aside, turning it back into sadness and followed the young Chocolatier willingly not caring ware she was led as long as it meant she would not have to return home.

Angie found the old wooden door to be an unusual site for all the other doors she had passed in the factory seemed to be maid of a rare metal. This door however, looked as if it had been handcrafted out of a rare kind of wood. A beautifully old wood and Angie for a reason even she wasn't quite certain of quickly found herself curious to know what was on the other side.

When she looked up at Willy, he had the face of an overexcited child who was dieing to show anyone who was willing to come with them something they had found vary exciting. He stopped before the door and gestured wildly for Angie to come closer then once she was close enough he crouched down to her level and looked her strait in the face for he couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye for that was something Willy Wonka was terrified of doing to anyone even his best friend Charlie.

"Now, Angie I want you to promise me to listen _vary_ carefully to every word I'm going to say Kay?" he told her while studying her carefully and talking in a low tone as if he wanted to make sure that no one could listen in on their conversation.

Angie never said anything in response but slowly nodded her head in agreement, keeping her full attention on the chocolatier. Inside she was feeling a bit frightened on how the situation seemed to be going…and felt it better to nod then to say anything aloud.

"Good, now you see that door behind us?" here Willy gestured to the old wooden door behind them (the one Angie found herself to be so curious of) then turned back around to face her. "Well, when I say so I want you to run in that door as fast as your little legs can carry you. Then the moment your inside I want you to shut the door behind you and take of running as fast as you can in any direction. It doesn't really matter which one you choose as long as you make sure to take a run for it once you're inside". None of this maid any since to Angie and she quickly found herself having major second thoughts about what she was being told to do. but before she had any time to mention anything to Willy, an oompa loompa ran up to Wonka; tugged on his coat and after Willy had crouched down even farther to listen to what the little oompa had to say it whispered something fiercely in his ear sounding as if it were completely out of breath.

"O-ok, yea I'll take care of it," Willy answered after listening to all the oompa had to say. He swallowed hard as the oompa took of running in a random direction disappearing into one of my many little doors of the factory just as the last had done. Only this time Willy didn't freeze but instead (after a brief pause) quickly turned to Angie looking as if he were in some major rush "Kay, now remember all that I told you to do?" he asked her in a nervous tone.

"Yes, but--" she stopped and froze in fear for as soon as she looked back to Willy she saw an almost sinister grin creep across the Chocolatier's whole face sending chills up and down her spine.

He looked down at her and she suddenly felt the need to turn and run the opposite direction as fast as her legs would carry her. But before she she new what was going on Willy quickly said," Good, then you know what to do, now do it now, theirs absolutely no time to waste!" and the next thing Angela (for that was her full name) remembered was feeling strong arms grab her around her waist and throw her inside of what she guessed to be some sort of wardrobe leaving her with no chance of escape for she could hear the turn of a lock coming from the other side of the door as soon as she hit the hard floor of the wardrobe followed by (what sounded like) the satisfied sister laugh which belonged to the Chocolatier whom she once thought of as a friend. Once Wonka was sure, the door was locked and its prisoner had no chance of escaping he turned from the door and ran to the elevator. He opened it by the touch of a button and ran inside (the door closing behind him on its own) then pushed another button that read "entrance" and off zoomed the elevator in the direction it needed to go in order to get to its destination.

* * *

Angie slowly sat up and looked around herself at first unsure of how to respond. she found (much to her despair) that the room she had once been so anxious to have a look at looked exactly like any other ordinary closet with clothing hanging up and random forgotten objects lying here and there scattered throughout the floor, "so it was all just a trick after all" she growled angrily to herself as the full realization of what just happen to her finally hit her at full blow. she immediately picked herself up off the floor and angrily ran over to the door and started pounding on it; helplessly screaming out things like, "wait!" or "don't just leave me here!" or "help! Please anyone help me!" or "how could you do this?" but no matter how much or how long she protested, screamed, or pounded on the door no one ever came to her rescue and she soon reasoned that no one ever would.

She finally gave up and sank sadly to the floor of the wardrobe, hugging her knees to her chest and sadly staring at all the different sizes and colors of coats that looked as if they were designed for Eskimo's or some sort of magician as she willingly allowed thoughts and feeling of hurt and despair take over her. she new what was going to happen if police found her… she would either be sent back to her small house in London which was just down the street from the massive Wonka factory; or if the bombings (due to the horrid war which had just started taking place in London) became any worse she would most likely be sent away somewhere safe by train until things calmed down in London and the war was finally over. Truthfully she would rather be sent away on one of London's many trains then be sent back home, her home life had been hard enough without the war.

_How could I have been so stupid? You think I would have learned from all the other times people have done things like this to me…it's clear to me that I can't manage do anything right.…._ Angie thought helplessly to herself as tears of anger and grief formed in her eyes as she struggled not to let them fall, _I should just give up….police are going to force me to return home anyways….I just know they will…..I would rather be sent away on some train then be sent back home…..I wish I could trash this world and go somewhere a million miles away from here….or for that matter a million dominion's away from here….it wouldn't matter as long I could be _out_ of this stupid world full of people who do nothing but hurt you even when your already down and out…._ Two small tears were now just beginning to trickle down her cheeks, _what I wouldn't give to be out of this world….rescued by someone who would love me nomatter what……_ she sighed as she shook herself out of her reverie and entered back into reality. (She did so somewhat reluctantly though, as she had grown to hate the vary idea of reality as it had always been so cruel to her throughout her life) "oh, stop it" she said to herself out loud, "you know that could never happen there's no such thing as other worlds….and even if there was; why would anyone care enough to rescue you? After all you deserve to be in this terrible mess you've stupidly gotten yourself into anyways, you've got no one to blame but yourself. it's always been that way and it's not going to change anytime soon…" tears of sorrow and regret began rolling down her cheeks as she engaged into a trip down memory lane… she remembered how she had always failed her parents and how she could never managed to be considered 'the smart one' in school. it seemed every bad memory she had ever had to endure at some point and time in her life was somehow finding it's way back to the service of her mind just as they had seemed to do every other time something like this would happen….she remembered the hurtful words her mother had always said to her whenever they were in an argument. she remembered her father always threatening to leave her and her mother over petty things and she remembered how she would always beg him to stay up until she had turned thirteen, when she no longer cared if her dad left or not. After hours of contemplating her painful memories, Angie finally stopped herself saying, "No Angie just stop it it's all in the past and tomorrow may not be as bad as you think it will be…" letting the hurt settle within her the young teenager layed down the best she could in the fairly large wardrobe and forced herself to fall asleep thinking if she drifted off into dreamland it would numb the hurt she felt inside if only for a little while until she would be forced to be awakened into reality where dreams are only mere fantasy's

* * *

Ok, I know this chapter may not be the greatest but it gets the story to where it needs to be…heh, oh, and just so you guys know and hopefully don't get confused, I just want to warn you that there's been a MAGOR plot twist in the storyline…..and I'm now attemting to make this fic a Narnia/Catcf crossover so please tell me what you think but please be nice even if you don't think it's a good idea. (Oh, and I'm SO SORRY for the wait on this chapter…I've had a bad case of writers block when it comes to this story but hopefully the next chapter will be up faster then this one was….although I'm terrible sorry but I can't make any promises that it will….) 


End file.
